Freya's Wraith
by KnightsProdigy
Summary: How To Train Your Dragon Modern AU! Once again, a high school story with Hiccup and Astrid. May or may not crossover with Marvel's Cloak and Dagger, still deciding. Follows many different character's POV but mainly Hiccup and Astrid's.


**Hi everyone! Writer here, this is my first try at a story. It probably won't be very good but I hope you all like it. It's based on How To Train Your Dragon and a modern au, taking place during their senior year of high school. I may put a superhero twist on it, not sure yet. If I do it will connect to Marvel's Cloak and Dagger. **

**Disclaimer, I don't own any of How To Train Your Dragon or their characters. **

"Yeah bud I'll be back, please, try not to rip up our couches?" Hayden sighs, watching Toothless below him. The grey wolf gave him a grin, nodding furiously. "I'll take that as an I still will, well, see you later!"

Hayden Haddock stepped out of his home after closing the door to some 1900s victorian home. He turns, glancing at the polychrome colored house then smirked. He heads for his Lexus LFA. 'Perks of having a rich dad.' He thought to himself, then chuckled as he drove off.

"Get off, Sebastian." Astrid pushes against the bulking man on top of her, then punched his arm. She then reached for the car door after fixing her hair, and her clothes.

"Oh come on babe, we have twenty minutes until class starts." Sebastian smirks as he stopped her hand from pulling the door handle.

"Yeah but I need to get a run in, so let me go." She glares over at the man as Sebastian sighs, moving his hand away.

Astrid then got out with her bag, running off. Astrid Hofferson was known as the sassy, popular, athletic girl out of most stereotypes. She might have some differences, like a crazy temper she doesn't always want to admit that she has. She kept running, always pushing herself, wanting to be the best on the track team and volleyball team. Astrid looks up seeing a guy walking in front of her as she ran him over.

"Out of my way!" She stepped over him then ran off as the boy, Hayden watched her go.

"Hiccup! What happened?" Felix Ingerman ran over to his best friend, Hayden Haddock or as most people referred to him as, Hiccup.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I had some sort of contact with Astrid." He smiled at Felix as his friend's eyes widened.

"You mean Astrid Hofferson? As in the girl you have liked since seventh grade?! The chances of that are about six thousand to one!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, stretching as he then fixed his clothes which were now covered in mud. "Well she ran me over, then yelled at me. But she acknowledged me, so I guess that's a start, right Fish?"

Felix chuckled as he watched Hiccup. "You have mud all over your clothes, you might want to change."

"Into what? Nudity?" Hiccup drawls in a sarcastic tone.

"I guess you have a point, see you third hour."

Hiccup nods as he walks off, heading to his first hour, A.P. Calculus.

Hiccup sighs, walking into his fourth hour class, mythology. His one blow off class of his entire senior year. He sat down, glancing to his left where the gorgeous Astrid Hofferson was sitting.

The teacher then made her way to the front, giving everyone a smile.

"Alright, I'm picking partners for our mythology projects, you will be with this person for the semester."

Hiccup listened as the teacher then went through the list and continued to say names, a few people tried to argue with her but most knew it was better to not argue with .

"Astrid Hofferson with Felix Ingerman. Hiccup Haddock with Sebastian Jorgenson."

Hiccup looked at the ground then hit his head on the desk a few times. 'Oh the gods hate me.'

Sebastian 'Snotlout' Jorgenson then went over to Hiccup, smirking.

"Hey useless, guess you get to do all the work. I have to work on these guns." He flexed his arms which got a few looks from a few girls in the classroom.

'Why am I stuck with the guy who is dating the girl who I've had a crush on forever?' Hiccup thought to himself as he then nods.

"Yep, I guess so." Hiccup sighed.

Later that night Hiccup and Toothless were on a walk in the woods as Hiccup chuckled.

"Toothless you're going the wrong way, bud."

Toothless then sat down, looking up at Hiccup and growled.

"We are not doing that again." Hiccup then sat down next to Toothless and smiled, petting him.

"Thank god I found you before those hunters got to you, even if my dad would never agree with it."

Hiccup Haddock, a year ago had been running through the woods after having a fight with his dad, even if they were normal. He then heard a few gunshots then a wolf running towards him as Hiccup screamed.

The wolf then jumped on top of him, growling then ran off in another direction, leaving Hiccup flabbergasted.

Hiccup then smiled at the wolf as the memory came back to him. "I thought you were going to kill me that night, well here we are. I think I'm fine, well mostly."

Toothless then made a strange noise as Hiccup rose an eyebrow, standing up.

"What is it, bud?"

There were then a few gunshots, and they seemed to be close.

"We gotta go."

With that, Hiccup and Toothless ran deep into the woods.


End file.
